


run me like a river

by xikan (chamsae)



Series: fiat justitia ruat caelum [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9981749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamsae/pseuds/xikan
Summary: There's no such thing as a prosecutor and lawyer symbiosis in legal tenet, but Jihoon and Soonyoung try like they always do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to the dearest, [ella!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nineafternoons) i'm so sorry this is very late ;AA; but i hope you enjoy nonetheless ♡
> 
> as this is more of a side fic instead of a sequel, this pwp can be read as a stand-alone to [now i’m number one (who’s lost in love),](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5483675) albeit there will be some references to the old fic
> 
> title taken from bishop briggs’ river. side & implied pairings: wonwoo/junhui, jisoo/hansol and eunwoo/jieqiong 
> 
> please do note the tags for kinks etc!!

With time, there’s always some sort of change.

And in those three years not just as Prosecutor Lee and Lawyer Kwon but as Lee Jihoon and Kwon Soonyoung, Jihoon realises one night in a newly opened diner that they’ve become the stereotypical, domesticated couple:

They know the passcodes to their apartments and flick bubbles at each other when doing the dishes (they would end up making out with Soonyoung pinned against the wall, carding his soapy hands through Jihoon’s hair as the younger stands on his tiptoes to kiss him), and racing each other to the shower to see who will get there first.

Jihoon’s crowned the winner as always, slipping into the bathroom before Soonyoung, but he lets the older join him anyway. It’s great, to put it simply, apart from that one disastrous attempt to fuck in the shower. (They made a pact to never speak of it again, _ever._ )

It’s a novelty and as sentimental as it sounds, inching towards the next big step of their relationship together is kind of nice.

However, while there are changes, some things are bound to stay the same.

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon’s mother is still pestering him about settling down via KakaoTalk. He notes that the frequency of the texts increases exponentially when he’s in a stuffy interrogation room, hours past midnight stuck with the accused who’s usually refusing to speak without a lawyer next to their side. His mother probably caught that from his not-rants that it’s a tedious time because he can’t do much. How scheming. But he knows, like all parents, she does it out of love and care.

(He’s blessed that she had never felt the need to set up her beloved son with eligible bachelors or bachelorettes, unlike the now officer-turned-detective Lee Seokmin. Jihoon has heard all about it during happy hours. Poor guy.)

He doesn’t have the heart to tell her that Soonyoung’s been hinting about moving in together in some fancy apartment in Cheongdam-dong with Jacuzzis and all because, well, even if the Jacuzzi is tempting and more so living with someone who Jihoon loves very much, the prosecutor’s moving back to Busan because of a job promotion in a few weeks.

Here’s the catch: Soonyoung has no clue.

 

 

 

 

 

_JUNG & ASSOCIATES TWENTY-FIFTH ANNIVERSARY_

Jihoon knows well enough to not do anything stupid in a corporate function, especially when the firm is celebrating twenty-five years of serving the community and upholding the law, in addition with new employees joining the team—notably the CEO’s daughter who recently returned to Seoul on the completion of her Masters at Harvard Law.

True, there’s a long-term rivalry between the prosecutors and lawyers but outside of court, it’s civil and there’s a sense of familiarity that comes with sharing a legal facility.

Except that he takes the unprecedented step and _does_ do something stupid.

“Well, well, look what we have here,” Jihoon says with as much disgust as he could muster. He takes a swig of his beer and states, “the one and only, hotshot rookie who is now one of the best criminal defence lawyers of the country, Kwon Soonyoung. I can’t believe you dug up one of my ancient cases and re-examined it. You freed the accused and found the one responsible for the assaults, impressive.”

“Go home, Prosecutor Lee. You’re drunk.”  

“Don’t be a killjoy. This is my first drink of the night, Lawyer Kwon,” Jihoon replies in a state of sobriety, words not slurred. “I’m not a freshman trying alcohol for the first time. I can handle it.” 

“Sure, sure,” Soonyoung dismisses. He smiles widely and opens up his arms to an all-encompassing hug. “I couldn’t spend time with you properly for the past month because of work. I missed you so much.”

“Me too, we got lots of catching up to do,” Jihoon nuzzles into his neck, taking a waft of the familiar cologne.

“We should catch up now,” Soonyoung states. The younger looks up, puzzled when the lawyer smirks and intertwines his fingers with Jihoon’s.  

They slip away when everyone’s mingling, making sure it’s quick and discreet when they stumble into the kitchenette on Soonyoung’s floor, not bothering to turn on the lights as they lock lips frantically in the dark, Jihoon turning around to grip onto the edge of the counter so his legs don't give way as he grinds his ass against Soonyoung's conspicuous hard-on, the lawyer's hand reaching forwards, dipping into the waistband to cup Jihoon's cock.

They ran into Junhui in the corridor afterwards, presumably on his way to get some water to sober down a tipsy Wonwoo. He could probably make up an excuse of some furtive make out session but Soonyoung’s dishevelled hair and Jihoon’s crimpled clothes under the bright lights probably doesn’t denote anything near that explanation.

“Hi, Secretary Wen,” Jihoon says, sticking his hand up into an awkward wave, chest still heaving.

“We didn’t make a mess, if that’s what you were wondering,” Soonyoung adds. He yelps right after, rubbing the spot where Jihoon had elbowed him. “What?” Jihoon shakes his head and sighs. _Oh._

“I don’t think I want to know,” Junhui states just as he’s about to reach for the doorknob to the kitchenette. He makes a u-turn, flashing some expression of pure shock when he treks past the two.

“I think we scarred Secretary Wen.” Jihoon swears he will never forget the look of horror on the secretary’s face and he’s pretty sure it will be ingrained in Junhui’s mind forever. Yikes.  

“He’ll get over it,” chuckles Soonyoung. They stay like this for a while, fingers intertwined and foreheads touching in the silence until the lawyer’s phone buzzes. “Jihoon, I have to go.”

“Can’t you stay for a bit? We haven’t seen each other for so long.”

“I can’t,” Soonyoung replies with a forlorn expression. The grip on Jihoon’s hands doesn’t loosen. “I really have to go,” he says but doesn’t leave, not yet, especially when Jihoon’s tiptoeing, inching closer before meeting lips.

“Please?” Jihoon says between gentle kisses, until the older pulls away. “There’s something I want to talk about.”

“Sorry, just tell me later, yeah?” Soonyoung says, smiling when Jihoon nods. He waves and says, “love you.” The lawyer rushes back to the party, greeted by a familiar face when he pushes the door open. “Welcome back. It’s an honour to be working with you, Lawyer Jung.”

“Likewise, Lawyer Kwon. I know that it’s probably not the best time to discuss work during a night of celebration but I guess our jobs require an early start. This is not an easy case so I’m glad we can tackle this one together,” Eunwoo says, the tips of her lips curling to a cordial smile.  “Wow, it’s been so long.”  

“I know right?” Soonyoung chuckles, and points out, “you’re drinking ginger beer.”

“I am,” she laughs, tucking a lock of blonde behind her ears. “It’s nostalgic.”  

(He remembers meeting her through his (now ex) girlfriend’s mutual friends at a shitty party back in law school.

It’s actually quite clear in his memory to this very day—Jung Eunwoo is right in front of him, bawling her eyes out, smudged eyeliner and mascara running down her face—and next to her is Zhou Jieqiong, who’s famous for topping the graded torts moot in her entire cohort, trying to calm down her fellow student. 

“What’s going?” Soonyoung asks, half-concerned and half-amused.

His girlfriend leans in and shouts, under the shitty EDM, “she spilled ginger beer on her crush and now she thinks she’s culpable for acting negligently.”

“Oh.”

“I swear I’m a reasonable person,” Eunwoo wails even louder. Jieqiong tells her it’s not a big deal and pats her on the head out of sympathy.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

**soonyoung:** hope u got home safely

**jihoon:** i did

**soonyoung:** i’m working on a case with eunwoo, get ready prosecutor lee

**jihoon:** isn’t she the one who met her girlfriend in the campus bar drunk and cried about a negligence case? wow i am so intimidated, lawyer kwon.

**soonyoung:** u met me on grindr, jihoon

**jihoon:** touché.

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon was once a young, starry-eyed law student waiting to take on the world and change the legal system for the better.

By the time he had immersed himself into a cycle of hibernating in the library, consuming watery coffee, and entangled limbs on rucked sheets on his senior’s bed, Jihoon realises one sad but important thing:

Lady Justice may be blindfolded, symbolising impartiality of the judicial systems of society, and people may be entitled to a fair trial and are innocent unless proven guilty, but the reality is, no matter how passionate you are about law, you can’t change the system—the wrong person could be locked up while the criminally liable are roaming the streets unscathed.

There’s no time for self-doubt when working in the legal sector—the only thing left is to remain poised and to not stray from the original pathway towards justice.

So when Soonyoung asks Jihoon if he’s nervous for the upcoming trial, Jihoon mumbles as he slips on his blazer, “that’s a dumb question. Why would I be?”  

“Because you’re up against someone like me.” After pinning the attorney badge onto the lapel, Soonyoung trudges towards Jihoon who’s now currently fixing his tie by on the edge of the bed, and chimes, “and because the defence has a solid alibi so no matter what nonsense the prosecution spouts, we’ll do well.”

_Nonsense?_ “Excuse _you,_ ” Jihoon states, offended, but he laughs. “We all know that I’m going to win. There’s no way the conviction will be quashed.”

“That’s only if you’re able to prove the case beyond reasonable doubt. Besides, I’m going to see this until the very end because clearly, my client was framed. I’m not going to give up this fight so easily.”

“You’re going to appeal if the prosecution wins?” Jihoon arches an eyebrow.

“I’ll do whatever it takes to get a not guilty verdict, even if that means that I’ll have to advise my client to contest the charges once more.”

“Wow, you sure have lots of time on your hands to go the extra mile to bring it before the High Court instead of making time for us,” the younger states, voice angrier than intended. “What are you going to do next? Get leave for appeal to the Supreme Court for something so minor like petty theft?”

“Jihoon,” Soonyoung sighs. “I know we’ve been busy and it’s been extremely hard to make time for each other, but ultimately in the end, work comes first. You know that.”

Jihoon bites his tongue. “Sorry for lashing out. I didn’t mean to.” He attempts to mirror Soonyoung’s expression when the lawyer smiles at him reassuringly, and hopes the lopsided grin doesn’t seem too forced as he tries to scrape out the thoughts that has been clouding his mind for the past month, as if it’s just merely the remnants of a bad memory waiting to dissolve.

There’s barely a week left before he has to bid goodbye to Soonyoung and arguing over trivial things instead of making use of the time they have left together (and telling the truth) won’t do their relationship any good.

“I know,” says Soonyoung. “We’re busy, on edge and stressed, it’s understandable, really. There’s always a next time, right?”  

There’s no such thing as a next time, Jihoon wants to tell Soonyoung. By the time the lawyer’s schedule isn’t as hectic, the prosecutor would already be back in Busan working overtime, workload heavier than ever at the High Prosecutors’ Office.

The older hums and reaches out to fix Jihoon’s collar and when they meet gazes between, the younger feels a pang of guilt again for not telling Soonyoung about the promotion as the lawyer smiles at him, saccharine and lips curling. “We’ll make it work like we always do. I promise.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

As expected, the promise doesn’t seem to happen anytime soon. It’s not Soonyoung’s fault of course, it never was—Jihoon’s a man of few words and doesn’t beat around the bush but for some reason, he just really can’t bring himself to tell the lawyer.

“You should tell Soonyoung hyung soon,” Chan states.

“I’m trying,” Jihoon groans. “He has the right to know but I can’t do it. He’ll be happy for me, that’s for sure, I know it. But for some reason, it’s difficult to tell him directly and maybe it’s because I’m scared of how hurt he’ll be.”

“Then try harder. Just tell him the truth.”

It’s funny, Jihoon thinks. Because looking back, Chan was that kid who was scared to speak up when he first started working here as an intern, following around akin to a lost puppy and going on coffee runs. But now that he has worked under Jihoon for these past three years, they’ve grown closer to the point where Jihoon feels like the younger has gotten too comfortable and says whatever without thinking twice about the consequences. (Jihoon doesn’t tell Chan that he doesn’t mind because he’s proud of the younger’s growth and achievements in this cut-throat legal world).

“Why do I feel like I’m getting scolded by my junior?” the older asks.

He expects an _it’s really not that deep,_ but Chan just grins sweetly and corrects, “ _reproached,_ actually.”

Jihoon scoffs, trying his best to stifle a smile. When the shelves are finally cleared out and the remains of his office are packed into multiple cardboard boxes, the prosecutor takes one last glance and sighs, “I’m going to miss Seoul. I wanted to leave Busan and everything behind so desperately so I packed up my entire life into suitcases and left straight after graduation without looking back. It feels weird going back to my hometown after all these years.”

“You’re leaving?”

_Shit._ Jihoon turns around to Soonyoung standing by the door with two takeaway coffee cups on hand, and opens his mouth, but no words come out.

“When?”

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._ It’s pathetic to salvage whatever they have left because he knows he brought this onto himself, and says in defeat, “next week.” He shuts his eyes and holds his breath, dreading a reaction.

“And you didn’t tell me?”

It breaks Jihoon’s heart to see the lawyer’s disappointed demeanour. “Wait, Soonyoung, I can explain—”

Jihoon groans and buries his face in his hands as Soonyoung exits the office without a word. For the first time, Jihoon sets his ego and pride aside, admitting that he had dug his own grave, trapped in a situation in which he can’t escape, the frustration rising as seconds pass by.

But truth be told, the cause of frustration is really just himself.

 

 

 

 

 

“Are you aggrieved at the outcome, _Prosecutor Lee?_ ” Jihoon hears. The taunting voice is familiar to the point where he doesn’t have to look up from his desk to know it’s Lawyer Kwon. But he does anyway, gets up even, and treks towards Soonyoung who’s shutting Jihoon’s office door.

“Your arguments were weak and baseless, it was so unlike you, but that’s not the point I’m trying to make here. You knew you were going to lose from the start, but you didn’t have to act in a truculent manner towards my client and the witness.”

“And the point you are trying to make is?” replies Jihoon, smugly. Shockingly, the prosecutor doesn’t find himself curling his fists out of anger because of a pathetic battle at court. It doesn’t even rile him up that the person he lost to was someone so traditional—all for justice and the well-being of society—someone like Lawyer Kwon.

“I want an apology,” Soonyoung states. He makes a face when Jihoon scoffs, aghast at the prosecutor’s lack of remorse.

“For what?” Jihoon asks, crossing his arms. “You already won this round, are you not satisfied?”

“You really don’t get it, do you?” the lawyer replies, shuffling backwards as the younger takes a step forward, gaze locked intently with Soonyoung’s. “You made the witness cry in front of everyone. He’s only a kid, Jihoon. You didn’t have to deliberately misconstrue his words just because you had the skills to do so.”

“I was just doing my job. The kid was confused and you know what happens when incorrect statements are said under oath, right?” Jihoon says through gritted teeth. “So quit it, unless you want to be liable for a miscarriage of justice.”

“When did you actually care about what’s just and what’s not?” Soonyoung seethes. “When did—”

“—just make sure the testimony is recanted. I really don’t have the energy to argue with you,” the prosecutor cuts in. “You’re just wasting your efforts because I’m not going on my knees to apologise to some mere kid.”

As if they weren’t too close already, Jihoon closes the gap between him and Soonyoung until they’re pressed up against each other, the lawyer’s back hitting the wall with a soft thud.

_“Jihoon,”_ the older warns.

“That’s not the real reason why you’re angry at me, isn’t it?” Jihoon says. “It’s not about the kid.”

“It _is,_ ” Soonyoung replies, voice stern. He doesn’t raise his voice, doesn’t feel the need to until Jihoon brings his hands forward. “What are you doing?”

“Fixing your tie. It was bugging me in the courtroom.” Jihoon looks up and sees Soonyoung staring back at him, eyebrows knitted. “You’re doing that thing again where you don’t talk to me even if there’s a problem.”

The lawyer scoffs. “That’s funny, especially coming from someone like you who kept things from me.”

“I’m not apologising because you and I both know that’s not going to suffice.” By now, Jihoon has his hands resting on Soonyoung’s chest before gliding down past the lawyer’s hips. Jihoon’s lips stretches into a smirk when he hears Soonyoung’s breath hitch.

The older doesn’t push him away. “You become mouthy when you’re in the wrong, you know that? You say so much but not one of the words that leaves your mouth is an apology.”

Jihoon doesn’t say anything. They stay like this in silence, the whirring of vehicles down on the streets faint in the background, gazes locked as Jihoon presses his fingers down onto Soonyoung’s thighs.

“My mouth—” Jihoon starts, leaning in until his lips grazes the shell of Soonyoung’s ear. “—can do other things.”

“Like what?” Soonyoung asks, but it comes out as a murmur unheard as Jihoon bends down, face between the lawyer’s thighs. “I thought you don’t get down on your knees just for anyone?”

Jihoon shrugs with a smug expression, nimble fingers fondling the zip, pulling it down. “You’re an exception.”

Soonyoung makes a noise at the back of his throat when Jihoon yanks his pants down along with his boxers, before encircling a hand around his cock, lapping the head teasingly, pressing his tongue against the slit in between licks, eliciting muffled moans from the older.

The next thing Soonyoung knows is that the prosecutor is no longer dragging his tongue across the underside of his cock so maddeningly slow, pupils dilated as he looks into Soonyoung’s eyes as he does it, but how hot and wet and filthy it feels when Jihoon takes Soonyoung’s throbbing cock into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. It sends Soonyoung into a quivering mess, thighs shaking and hips bucking up involuntarily. He glances down at the younger, eyeing Jihoon who’s palming himself as he sucks, the other hand stroking Soonyoung’s hard cock at the same time. 

“Fuck,” Soonyoung barely manages to say. “You look so pretty,” he grunts, running his hands through the prosecutor’s hair, liking the way when he looks down again and catches a glimpse on how obscene Jihoon looks in his prosecutor’s robe and on his knees, pretty lips swollen red and stretched around Soonyoung’s hard cock, the moans slipping out from his own mouth reverberating across the office. 

“Jihoon,” Soonyoung breathes out, body still trembling even with the sudden loss of contact when the younger pulls away to catch his breath. Like a command, Jihoon diverts his attention back to Soonyoung and it shouldn’t even be surprisingly at how different Lee Jihoon is like when they’re on their own unlike Prosecutor Lee, expression soft and reddened lips shiny. “I want to—”

“—want to fuck my mouth?” croaks Jihoon, breaths ragged. He doesn’t wait for the older to answer as he tugs Soonyoung’s cock, giving it a few languid strokes before bringing it to his mouth. There’s a sudden pull on Jihoon’s head, evoking a whimper from the younger as Soonyoung’s cock hits the back of his throat, the vibrations driving the lawyer crazy as he fists Jihoon’s hair.

“You’re so good, baby, taking my cock like that,” says Soonyoung, voice low. He lets go of his grip on Jihoon’s hair, fingers grazing the younger’s cheek as he slides his hands down, caressing the side of Jihoon’s face. He smirks when the prosecutor leans into the touch.

Angling his hips, Soonyoung continues to fuck Jihoon’s mouth, his orgasm building up and sensations coiling in his stomach, pace quickening and cock hitting the back of the younger’s throat repeatedly and it’s probably too much but he doesn’t stop until Jihoon starts to gag, eyes glossy. “ _Jihoon,_ I’m— _ah_ —so close. _Fuck!_ ”

The younger pulls away, lips smeared with come, panting. “Soonyoung,” Jihoon calls out.

“Yeah?” Soonyoung answers, eyes flickering to Jihoon who’s hitching up his robe and then to the tent formed between his legs. “I have, uh,” Soonyoung continues, unable tear his gaze away from Jihoon as he pulls his own pants up. The younger’s looking at him with flushed cheeks and it’s almost pleading, begging the older to stay. “A meeting. I need to rush over there so you can take care of yourself, right?”

Jihoon nods, dejected. “You should go already if you’re late. I’ll be fine.”

He watches Soonyoung scurry off, slamming the door shut behind him, leaving Jihoon with a throbbing pain between his thighs and a guilty heart.

 

 

 

 

 

Soonyoung’s apartment is empty when Jihoon toes his shoes off by the entrance. He had gone straight home after cleaning himself in the office. To say the word _home_ is bit of a stretch—Jihoon hasn’t officially moved in yet with Soonyoung and doesn’t plan to anytime soon because he’s physically unable to—but he has nowhere else to stay at the moment considering that he had moved out of his own apartment.

After changing out of his work attire, Jihoon plops onto the bed, cock still hard and waiting for some sort of release. He begins to jerk himself, throwing his head back, lips parted open.

It’s not enough, Jihoon thinks. Repositioning himself on his belly, Jihoon begins to grind against the mattress at a steady pace, cock rubbing against cold sheets, face pressed onto Soonyoung’s pillow. He keeps his ass up as he continues the motion—just the way Soonyoung likes it—and imagines deft fingers stretching his hole before pulling out, hands then gliding to Jihoon’s thighs to keep him down and in place before the lawyer fucks him from behind, the erratic rhythm messy and nails pressing red marks into Jihoon’s trembling thighs as he spreads them apart. He wants Soonyoung’s husky voice telling him that he’s such a good, obedient boy for taking the lawyer’s cock up his ass like that as the younger writhes uncontrollably, body overly sensitive with every touch.

Everything smells of Soonyoung—the bed, the pillows, the sheets and the lawyer’s sweater Jihoon’s currently wearing—the temperature is too hot and it won’t seem like it will simmer down at any moment as Jihoon continues to rut his aching, hard cock on the squeaking bed underneath him, skin tingling, and toes curling when he visualises the image of Soonyoung slamming into him again and again and again roughly without mercy, drawing out a lewd moan from Jihoon who just wants to be _filled._ Jihoon wonders how loud he can scream his boyfriend’s name when Soonyoung comes inside of him.

And he does. Jihoon lets out a cry when he comes, which he immediately brings his hand over his mouth in hopes the tenants next door doesn’t hear, body quivering and heart thumping rapidly even when the movements halt, losing all impetus. He lies there to regain his breath, stained sheets rucked and abdomen sticky.

He can’t help but feel lonely.  
  
(Jihoon changes the sheets before he leaves.

He walks around Soonyoung’s abode one last time. The feeling is indescribable, it’s kind of sad but kind of not at the same time because there were only happy memories here—his clothes are mixed with Soonyoung’s; there’s a spare cup on the bathroom counter for his toothbrush, and as he pads into the lawyer’s study, he spots the space Soonyoung had cleared on his desk specifically for Jihoon’s figurines instead of files—even if they’re at odds because one’s team DC and the other Marvel.

The prosecutor makes a mental note to clear them out later.)

 

 

 

 

 

**jihoon:** i’m sorry. it was such a shitty thing to do.

**soonyoung:** i know. it’s just a lot to take in. i’m not angry

 

 

 

 

 

The thing with practicing law as a prosecutor in the legal industry is that it forces Jihoon to make decisions under extremely stressful circumstances. But for some reason, he can’t find himself applying these set of skills to his current dilemma.

Grabbing onto the handle of the door, Jihoon teeters between going into the store or backing out last minute. He has approximately a second to choose between the two options—Jihoon prefers not to be scrutinised in public but it’s unavoidable, really, especially when the blacked-out exterior does not deflect the sketchiness of the sex shop in any way—the garishly lit sign at the top of the store completely gives it away. He hears a woman grumbling something incomprehensible as she walks past, flashing him dirty look before scurrying off with her daughter, clad in fur coats and heels clicking along the sidewalk. _Ah, stereotypical Gangnam mums_. Pulling the hood of his jacket up, Jihoon turns around, cheeks red, and pushes the door open.

There’s no one inside when Jihoon steps foot into the store, thankfully. He doesn’t want to wander around the store and accidentally make eye contact with other customers who are finding new items to experiment with. And so, he inhales a deep breath and makes his way around the aisles.

Jihoon runs his fingers along the spine of the magazines on the shelf and picks something out randomly. There’s a preamble which he glosses over before flipping to the next page with explicit sex positions.  He gawks and hastily shuts the book close, shoving it back onto the empty slots between the rest of the magazines. Sure, he has slept with Soonyoung countless of times, but they’re never experimental or really, they don’t have the time to be considering the fact that their jobs are so demanding and time consuming—it’s the usual and Jihoon dares say, _dull,_ even if there’s a sense of urgency that comes with sex, Soonyoung looks at him with loving eyes and takes care of Jihoon.

“Are you looking for something in particular?”

Jihoon whips around and replies, weakly, “not really, I’m just looking around.” His eyes trail to the name tag pinned on the employee’s button-down— _Hong Jisoo_ —before saying, “thanks.” It’s overwhelming to say the least, Jihoon didn’t come into the store with a clear objective anyway. He doesn’t know what Soonyoung likes or where to start, even with the multiple types of dildos on eye level. It’s like they’re pointing at him. Jihoon takes a step back.

The employee nods but before he leaves Jihoon alone, he asks, “hey, aren’t you the prosecutor who was on TV recently? The one about finally locking up Yoo Jaeho for good?”

“Uh, yes?” And how fucking great—Jihoon (out of curiosity) has just held onto a pink, vibrating dildo. He promptly switches it off, placing it back on the display and clears his throat. Twice. “Yes, that’s me.”

“That’s so cool! My boyfriend is a public defender so he told me about it,” Jisoo chirps.

Jihoon answers with an awkward nod and a crooked smile. “That’s nice…”

The employee smiles back. “Anyway, feel free to ask if you need help.”

 

 

 

 

 

“Lace or leather?”

“What?”

“The ones with vibration or without?”

“I need context, Jihoon.”

The younger sighs in deep contemplation. How were you supposed to get the message across in an ambiguous fashion yet in a straightforward manner in the middle of a busy cafeteria?

“I went to a sex shop and couldn’t decide on what to get,” he whispers to Wonwoo in one go.

Luckily, his friend seems to catch the sentence and replies, “did Soonyoung say anything about it?”

“No, he doesn’t know.”

Wonwoo nods and says with great wisdom, or really what Jihoon just really wanted to hear this whole time, “don’t stress about it. I’m sure he would appreciate anything especially if it’s coming from you.”

 

 

 

 

 

Maybe because it’s Gangnam and impeccable service is expected in this particular affluent district, the sex shop doesn’t overwhelm Jihoon on his second visit and he doesn’t have the urge to bolt off. He makes it a goal to not leave the store empty-handed. It’s oddly comfortable akin to a department store that isn’t sleazy at all, instead of embarrassing when Jisoo directs Jihoon to the aisle near the far end of the store, explaining the different types of lingerie available to the prosecutor.

When he’s left alone to browse, sifting through the thin materials, something catches his attention—a black lace thong—adorned with intricate designs and held by dainty straps at the back. It’s pretty, that’s one thing for sure, but the unsolved mystery is whether Soonyoung will like it. Or think it’s a (sad) joke. And break up with him. Jihoon sighs. He can feel the paranoia gnawing from the inside and decides that— _fuck it_ —overthinking won’t get him anywhere.

The door opens when Jihoon brings the panty to the counter along with the other things he had picked up around the store.

Jisoo rings up the purchase and looks up, smiling at the person approaching them. “Hey! You know Prosecutor Lee, right?”

Out of courtesy, Jihoon turns around to greet the person—only to be met with a face of someone he doesn’t really want to see right now. “Hi, Lawyer Chwe.” Jihoon can suddenly feel his life flash before his eyes, and suddenly he wishes he had never mistaken the public defender as his personal assistant back then.

He tries to coax himself into thinking that it isn’t a problem and that Hansol’s probably gotten over it a long time ago. Lawyer Chwe would never spread to everyone in the firm that he had bump into the so-called intimidating, revered prosecutor in a sex shop of all places. Except that it’s probable, Jihoon realises, because although his memory is foggy, he’s pretty sure he had made the younger go on a coffee run, only to tell the public defender to fuck off when Hansol had tried to explain that Jihoon was misunderstanding the entire situation.

“Hey Prosecutor Lee, it’s good to see you.”

“Uh,” Jihoon diverts his attention back to Jisoo. He picks up a few boxes displayed on the counter. “I’ll take these too.” He doesn’t make small talk when Jisoo scans the condoms and places them into a bag because the only priority right now is to get out of here as quickly as he could.

“Here you go,” Jisoo says.

“Thanks.” Jihoon says. He stops in his tracks and adds, before bolting the hell out of there, “you can keep the change.”  

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon wonders when his decision making skills became awry.

He knows that a lapse of judgment could send the wrong person into jail and subsequently, let a criminal roam the streets freely. There’s no room for mistakes. There’s no time for trial and error. What’s left is to have confidence and be decisive, setting his mind onto one thing and see it through until the very end.

But here Jihoon is, pacing himself in front of Lawyer Kwon’s shared office, unable to push through the glass doors. He takes a deep breath and decides then at this very point to just stride in without any doubts while latching onto whatever’s left of his dignity.

“Is this a bribe?” is what Soonyoung asks him when the prosecutor reaches the lawyer and promptly shoves a gift bag to the older.

“Don’t be mean,” Eunwoo hollers from her desk.

Jieqiong—a personal injury lawyer from another boutique firm—who’s visiting Lawyer Jung during lunch break whacks her girlfriend’s arm. Eunwoo pouts. Jieqiong cackles.

“Yeah, don’t be mean,” Jihoon repeats slyly. He’s glad that Soonyoung’s colleague is on his side. Maybe lawyers aren’t bad after all. “I just wanted to give you a little something.”

“Relax, I was only joking,” Soonyoung reassures with a grin. He takes the bag and dips his hand into it, pausing when Jihoon lunges forward and tightens a firm grip on Soonyoung’s wrist. “What?”

“You can open the gifts later,” Jihoon tells him. He can’t muster an excuse and his palms are clammy.

Behind them, Eunwoo and Jieqiong exchange glances, curiosity piqued. They swivel their chairs around, eyes on the two.

“How come?” Soonyoung asks, oblivious.

“Just because?” Jihoon shrugs with a laugh, scratching the back of his neck. He prays that the universe will side with him this time because there’s no way he’ll embarrass himself like this in front of Lawyer Jung and Lawyer Zhou. Sex toys and a professional environment should never be in a sentence together. Ever.

“Can I see the bag?” Eunwoo asks. Soonyoung shows her the bag; it’s black and plain, no logos or typography whatsoever. She nods her head with an _ah,_ and leans back into her chair. “That’s a pricey store.”

“The one opposite the convenience store, right?” Jieqiong says with a smile.

Jihoon just nods, feeling the heat rising on his cheeks, unable to form some sort of response without wanting to hide under a rock because they _know._ And no matter how hard Jihoon tries to shrug it off and not make a big deal out of it, it doesn’t erase the fact that Prosecutor Lee stepped foot in a fucking sex shop.

Soonyoung remains oblivious, hands still clutching the bag. He flickers to the clock on the wall and sets the gift bag down. “Lunch break is over so I’ll open it later after work.”

The prosecutor breathes out of a sigh of relief. Maybe the universe decided to be nice today instead of being against him.

He’s safe for now.

 

 

 

 

 

“I want to come in your heart.”

“Excuse me?”

When the box is taken out of the gift bag and placed right in front of the prosecutor’s eyes, Jihoon scrutinises it and scans over the text, trying to sink in what’s happening. And when it does sink in, a gasp leaves his mouth followed by a _“what the fuck.”_

Soonyoung shrugs as if it’s not a big deal, as if Jihoon’s face is totally not flushing a pink hue right now in the elevator on the way to the basement parking lot, as if the box of condoms he’s holding right now doesn’t say _I want to come in your heart_ smack bang in the middle of the packaging. It’s borderline cringe worthy but could potentially be romantic. Jihoon’s not sure, but he’s placing his bet on the former.

“I don’t know, you tell me.”

“I, uh,” the prosecutor croaks. He clears his throat before saying, “I panicked, okay? I picked a random one and didn’t get the chance to see it properly in the store.”

“Mhmm,” Soonyoung hums, unconvinced. “There’s other questionable things too, but that’s a conversation for another time.”

Jihoon changes the subject. Kind of. “Lawyer Chwe was there, of all the places I could run into him in Gangnam. His boyfriend owns the store, crazy right?”

“What a small world,” Soonyoung adds.

“Not helping,” the prosecutor intones, glaring. The lawyer just shrugs. “You know what? I should really go,” Jihoon says, as poised as possible. Except that his continuous jabbing of the open button tells otherwise. It’s a futility but he doesn’t halt his movements, wishing for the doors to bounce open at any second. But like with all things when you panic, time slows down, scratching away in a snail pace out of mockery. The universe seems to be against Jihoon at this very moment the more he longs for the doors to open. Today’s definitely been a long day, he huffs. “See you tomorrow.”

“What’s the rush for?” Soonyoung chimes, slinging an arm around Jihoon. The older coos when the doors finally open in what seemed like eternity, “c’mon, don’t be shy. Enlighten me, _Jihoonie,_ do you want to come in my heart?”

_“Jesus,”_ the prosecutor almost yells. Out of the corner of his eye, Jihoon spots his car parked on the far right. There’s no time to dash all the way there when the older is holding him with a tight grip that resembles some sort of half-hearted headlock so Jihoon sighs, surrendering, drowning in a pool of embarrassment as the lawyer cackles at his misery. “For the record, I do not, Kwon Soonyoung.”

“Sure,” Soonyoung replies, dragging out the word on purpose. “Keep telling yourself that, if it helps you sleep at night.”

“You know what? Give it back,” Jihoon tells the lawyer, hands reaching out for the box, only to be blocked when Soonyoung sidesteps.

“What are you going to do?”

“I’m returning it.”

“You’re going to return a box of condoms?” the older questions, amused.

“Yes,” Jihoon grumbles. “I have to disregard the evidence, Soonyoung.”

Much to Jihoon’s chagrin, later on the night when he’s about to sleep, the evidence stands.

(“So we’re okay?” the younger asks, wiggling closer Soonyoung.

The older shifts and readjusts the duvet so they’re snuggling and cosy. Soonyoung smiles, eyes crinkling, “yeah, we are.”)

 

 

 

 

 

Soonyoung knows Jihoon isn’t a morning person.

So when he wakes up alone next to the spot where Jihoon had slept, he’s pretty confused.

By the time he’s dressed and is in the midst of brushing his teeth, his phone vibrates—it’s a message from Jihoon telling him to meet at the printing room—Soonyoung slots his toothbrush into his mouth and texts back that the lawyer will be there asap.

Soonyoung arrives at the firm twenty minutes later and makes his way to the printing room. The sun has barely risen and he’s still sleepy and his eyes are swollen. “Jihoon,” Soonyoung says as he enters, a yawn following after. “The only thing I have on my schedule today is to meet up with a client in the late afternoon. It’s currently nearing seven. This better be important.”

The lawyer rubs his eyes and adjusts to the bright lighting before fixating on the Jihoon who’s leaning against the printer, thighs bare and shirt barely grazing the hips.

“Hey,” Jihoon greets with a wave. Soonyoung’s breath hitches as the prosecutor’s shirt rides up, exposing his abdomen and— _wait_ —a thong?

“Shit,” is what Soonyoung has all to say. He gulps as Jihoon walks up to him as the older stands there idly, not knowing what to do.

“Like what you see?” Jihoon asks, teasingly.

“I do,” Soonyoung says, placing his hands on Jihoon’s thighs. He slides them up and thumbs the lace fabric over Jihoon’s cock and says, with a playful glint in his eyes, “you’re so pretty, Jihoon. What should I do?”

“Guess you’ll have to do something about it,” Jihoon replies cheekily, grinding his cock against Soonyoung’s hand.

“Yeah, I think I have to,” Soonyoung says. After much contemplation, he instructs the younger, “get on the floor.” Jihoon obeys. “Fuck, you look so good like this,” Soonyoung grunts. He’s not sure if it’s because they’re predisposed to bad decisions or if it’s because of Jihoon who’s currently on all fours, wearing nothing but a white dress shirt, black laced panties yanked down between his thighs.

Jihoon fucking _mewls_ in response, wriggling his ass closer to Soonyoung’s face. He feels the lawyer’s fingers sliding down the cleft of Jihoon’s ass before spreading his cheeks apart. It causes the younger to let out a loud gasp, breaths shaky when Soonyoung blows hot air onto skin, flatting his tongue on the crevice, rubbing the entrance.

The prosecutor doesn’t know whether his racing heart or moans are louder, but he clasps his hand around his mouth to stifle the noises, the other arm resting on the floor to support his body as Soonyoung continues to eat Jihoon out. He can feel his orgasm building up as Soonyoung probes at the entrance with quick darts, cock hard and untouched, precome leaking out of the slit.

“Soon _young,_ ” Jihoon whimpers when Soonyoung reaches between the thighs, encircling a hand around the younger’s cock.

People are beginning to enter the office now judging by the clicking of heels outside the room. It’s thrilling to be in a position where Soonyoung’s in control and making Jihoon feel so fucking good, rimming the younger while jerking him off and it’s so fucking dirty and hot, both knowing that there’s a chance that they’ll get caught in such an illicit act because they’re a myriad of bad decisions and this is just one of the many.

 

 

 

 

 

“You’re always full of surprises, Jihoon.”

“It’s only _pizza_ ,” replies Jihoon, arching a brow. He places the box onto the lawyer’s table and as he opens it, the aroma of cheese and meat flowing out, he tells the older, “you skip meals when you’re working so I’m making sure you eat, even if this isn’t exactly the definition of healthy.”

“But I already ate,” Soonyoung says. “I’m full from earlier.”

“No,” Jihoon says, voice stern. But it’s really for himself. He knows what Soonyoung’s doing with a smirk plastered on his lip, ready to watch the younger crumble at his words. So he repeats it again, this time sternly and for good measure. _“No.”_

“You were the one who offered breakfast,” the lawyer states, hands reaching out for a slice anyways.

Jihoon chokes. “I’m talking about proper food here.”

Secretary Wen clears his throat loudly on purpose so the attention’s drawn back to him. “Why am I always stuck in these kind of situations? Why can’t you guys just let me live?”

“What are you on about?” Soonyoung questions.

“Your office rendezvouses. I’m not gonna go in detail to every single one of them.”

“Oh,” the prosecutor states. _Oops._  

Jihoon recalls blowing Soonyoung under the lawyer’s desk, and if he didn't bump his head against the sides of the table out of sheer panic when Junhui walked into the office, voice booming about some leftover meat from lunch, they wouldn't be caught in such a compromising situation. Jihoon notes it’s probably the first time he had ever sprinted off _this_ quickly in his life.

“You know," Junhui starts, dragging a chair. Soonyoung offers him pizza out of goodwill or as means to shut him up—Jihoon isn’t too sure—but it doesn't work because the secretary continues as he sits down comfortably, a slice on hand, "luckily it was me sacrificing my eyes though, because if it was someone else I wouldn't know how to save your asses.”

“I know, you’re amazing,” Soonyoung chimes, but it comes out more on the sarcastic side of things.

“So, as your hardworking secretary who also saves you from predicaments a.k.a you and Prosecutor Lee’s sexual trysts, I’m demanding a pay rise.”

“Fuck you, I’m not your boss.”

Junhui flips him off. “Anyway, don’t do anything dumb for the rest of the day. I’m celebrating Wonwoo and I’s first anniversary so I can’t play hero tonight.”

“Tonight?” Soonyoung chirps, wriggling his eyebrows. Jihoon laughs. “What are you guys planning on doing?”

“Watch a romcom and cuddle. You know, the usual.”

“Cuddling my ass. Let’s be real here, you guys will end up banging one way or another,” Soonyoung says, finishing off the crust. He reaches for a serviette to wipe his fingers and looks up, gaze flitting from an unamused Junhui to Jihoon who just simply shrugs, apathetically. “Come on man, back me up here, Jihoon.”

The prosecutor just laughs. It sounds like a pity laugh.

“Okay, then how about we make a bet just like they did with us?” Soonyoung grins when he finally piques Jihoon’s interest. “ten thousand won if they screw each other tonight.”

“That was _three_ years ago,” Junhui says. His complaint goes unnoticed.

“Don’t be frugal, babe. Let’s go for thirty.”

“Twenty?” suggests the lawyer. Jihoon shakes his head so Soonyoung tries again, slight hesitation in his tone, “Twenty-five?”

“Call,” the younger chimes, satisfied.

Soonyoung grins and goes back to work. Jihoon packs up the rubbish from lunch.

“Guys,” Junhui speaks up. “I’m still here.”

 

 

 

 

 

_GROUP CHAT_

**junhui:** icb they think we’re only worth ₩25000

**wonwoo:** ???

**jihoon:** soonyoung and i are betting on whether u guys are gonna bang tonight

**junhui:** fk WRONG CHAT

**soonyoung:** u guys want condom recs? :D

**junhui:** pls do us a favour and leave the chatroom

**soonyoung:** :(

 

 

 

 

 

“Prosecutor Lee, you're always so prim and proper, so uptight, so austere,” Soonyoung says as Jihoon settles himself on his lap.

“Get straight to the point, Lawyer Kwon. I don’t have all day,” Jihoon replies.

“This,” Soonyoung says, taking something out of his drawer. It’s the butt plug Jihoon had bought for the older. “I think it would look better on you.”

“No,” Jihoon gently says. “I have a trial to attend later.”

He keeps his gaze onto the plug, watching how sleek and slender the tip is, and how it fits into Soonyoung’s hand. Jihoon sighs, knowing he’ll cave in one way or another and it’s true because moments after, he finds himself lifting his hips so Soonyoung can pull down his pants, inching a lubed up finger into the entrance. He flutters his eyes shut as the older stretches him before inserting the plug.

“You okay?” Soonyoung asks.

“Yeah,” reassures Jihoon. “I’ll be fine.”

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon’s totally not fine.

He forgets that the butt plug came with a remote and learns it the hard way when there’s a sudden vibration as he stands in the courtroom. Jihoon immediately diverts his attention to the gallery and to his surprise, Lawyer Kwon’s seated there even if he’s not involved in this case or hearing.

Jihoon’s shifting back to the prosecution after cross-examination with sweaty hands, trying to erase the fact that he can feel himself go hard when Soonyoung switches up speed. The prosecutor makes a noise at the back of his throat as he sits back down.

The trial ends with a guilty verdict but by then, Jihoon has stopped paying attention, opting to stay in his seat when people start filing out of the courtroom one by one.

“Fuck you,” Jihoon scoffs but it comes out in a stutter, when Soonyoung strides to the prosecution, the courtroom now empty. “Just take me already.”

The older smugly grins and drags Jihoon by the wrist to the other side of the room. The rest is a blur when they end up crashing lips, clawing at each other, getting rid of each other’s clothes.  
  
“Fuck, you’re so pretty,” Soonyoung breathes out. He steps backwards to admire the view of Jihoon who’s now lying on the counsel table, on _Soonyoung’s_ designated table, cock flushed pink and hard against his taut stomach, precome beading out of the slit. The younger occupies himself, running his hands up the plane of his own torso, letting out shaky gasps when he rubs his nipples between his fingers.

Jihoon’s always like this, pushing himself to the end until he can’t take it anymore. The younger’s a fighter, refusing to succumb to temptation and desperation even though Soonyoung clearly knows that Jihoon’s been waiting to be fucked senselessly since the morning judging by the way his pupils were dilated, body outright refusing to shift from his spot during the trial, legs crossed and body jittery. Soonyoung brings his hands forward, holding onto the prosecutor’s thighs, pushing them until Jihoon bends his knees, spreading his legs open. Soonyoung feels his cock twitch at the sight of the butt plug nestled between Jihoon’s cheeks, the low hum of the vibrations audible.

“Tell me what you want, Jihoon,” Soonyoung insists, voice raspy. “Tell me all the dirty things you want me to do to you.”

“I’m not going to fucking beg—” Jihoon grits his teeth and then _mewls,_ arching his hips up when Soonyoung promptly twists the toy. _“—Soonyoung!”_

“But I wanted to reward you for behaving so well today,” Soonyoung says, a smug expression etched on his face as he pats Jihoon’s thigh. “Or do we have to fight until the end?”

“Yeah, we are,” Jihoon seethes. The older doesn’t say anything in return and before long, Jihoon finds himself writhing helplessly on the wooden table again, hips buckling and pitchy moans slipping out of parted lips when Soonyoung pulls the butt plug out of his gleaming, wet hole agonisingly slow. Jihoon whines because it’s suddenly so empty, even if the toy kept him stretched open for hours, it’s simply not enough. “Soonyoung, _please_ —”

“Please what?” Soonyoung replies, positioning the black silicone at Jihoon’s entrance, the slender, vibrating tip teasing at the rim. “You need to be more specific, Jihoon.”

“Fuck me,” Jihoon manages to say, just _barely,_ voice strangled _._ He lets out a shaky cry when Soonyoung slams the butt plug back into him again only to slide it out later, repeating the motions until Jihoon’s filthy moans reverberate across the courtroom as the lawyer fucks him with the toy.

“But I already am, aren’t I?”

“No,” stutters Jihoon.  

Soonyoung leans in, resting on his elbows and watches the trembling of Jihoon’s thighs and the rise and fall of the younger’s knees. “You need to be more specific, Jihoon.”

“I want your cock—” Jihoon chokes, response ragged. He curls his hands into fists, feeling the prick of the nails as it digs into skin because it’s too much and he’s needy and he can’t take it anymore. “—inside me, _please._ ”

“You’re such a good boy,” the lawyer coos. “Fuck,” Soonyoung groans as aligns his cock with Jihoon’s entrance, and eases in, hips slowly rolling, thrusting into Jihoon, feeling the younger tighten around his cock. He fucks Jihoon, the steady rhythm gradually becoming faster and rougher, pitchy moans cried out with every brush against Jihoon’s prostate.

The older fucks harder as Jihoon whimpers, writhing under Soonyoung’s tight grip around the thigh, the other hand reaching the prosecutor’s cock to jerk him off.

For someone like Jihoon, he puts people back in place on a daily basis, directing the people to follow his orders under him. So when Jihoon yields to Soonyoung, it’s humiliating and almost degrading because Lee Jihoon doesn’t beg. But he likes it, basks in it even.

Soonyoung continues to ram into Jihoon, liking the sound of skin slapping against skin, liking how Jihoon arches into every touch and thrust, jaw slack and open, the lewd screams rolling off his tongue is nothing but Soonyoung’s name.

“I’m going to c—” Jihoon cries, eyes bright and glossy. Soonyoung smirks and fucks him harder, hands no longer stroking the prosecutor’s cock, grip tightening around the base. _“Soonyoung! Just fucking let me—”_

“Use your words, Jihoon.”

_“Please,”_ Jihoon begs, body twitching on the table as the older denies his release. _“Let me come.”_

Soonyoung hums in satisfaction, shifting his angle as he fucks Jihoon. He bends forward and captures Jihoon’s upper lip with his own, before releasing his grip on the younger’s cock. Jihoon comes then, body quivering uncontrollably as he spurts all over his stomach. Soonyoung comes shortly after riding out his orgasm and slumps onto Jihoon, panting and chest heaving.

“I’ll miss you so much,” Jihoon mumbles groggily as he wraps his arms around Soonyoung in a tight embrace.

“You’ll miss the sex,” Soonyoung jokes.

“Oh wow, you saw right through me,” Jihoon rolls his eyes. He chuckles when Soonyoung pouts. Post-coital cuddling is nice even if they’re gross and sweaty and Jihoon’s back is hurting from lying on the wooden table. He brushes Soonyoung’s fringe with a smile and says, “I love you.”

“I know,” Soonyoung kisses him. “I love you too.”

 

 

 

 

 

There’s no such thing as a prosecutor and lawyer symbiosis in legal tenet, but Jihoon and Soonyoung try like they always do.

 

 

 

 

 

During his breaks, Jihoon likes to walk around Haeundae Beach to watch the ocean waves lap at the shore, feeling the beige sand between his toes. It’s times like this where there’s a bittersweet feeling in his gut as he strolls along, alone, but he smiles, knowing that LDR’s aren’t bad because Soonyoung’s only a text or phone call away.

 

 

 

 

 

(They make it work.)

**Author's Note:**

> okay i lied there's like 10% plot if you squint hard enough
> 
> the ginger beer discussed by eunwoo and soonyoung during the celebration in the law firm is a reference to donoghue v stevenson [1932], a well-known decision in english law that established the tort of negligence and the neighbour principle
> 
> shout out to rasika and rae for showing me a picture of the condom packaging [finger guns] the packaging/creation mentioned in the fic is by the poet john giorno, which was shown at the palais de tokyo!!


End file.
